Sweet Punishment
by michyeosseo
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Luhan hanya tidak mendengarkan Sehun untuk tidak membuka bajunya terlalu keatas, tapi Sehun malah menghukumnya! Memangnya kenapa kalau dibuka terlalu keatas? Sehun mau menghukum apa sebenarnya? HunHan fic Yaoi for HunHan bubble tea couple event RnR? :3


**Sweet Punishment**

**By : Michyeosseo for HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Cast : Exo member**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast member EXO adalah milik Tuhan-hanya meminjam nama.**

**WARNING : FF MENGANDUNG KONTEN DEWASA/NC/LIME, DIRTY TALK, YAOI/BOYXBOYS/SHOUNEN-AI, NON EYD, TYPO(s)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Punishment<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sehun~"<p>

Sehun-yang namanya dipanggil itu menoleh sejenak ke arah kirinya. Ia mendapati orang yang tadi memanggilnya tersenyum manis padanya.

_Aigoo._

Dan orang itu mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"H-hyung,"

Sehun terdiam dalam pikirannya. Badannya tidak merespon tangan orang yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari arah kirinya. Ia Menempatkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun sambil bersenandung. Senyuman cerah menghiasi wajah cantik-_manly_nya.

"Aku gugup, Sehun..."

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. Kenapa? Tidak biasanya hyung yang ceria ini gugup. "Ada apa?"

"Hmm, kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku tampil di panggung secara solo di kampung halamanku."

Sehun paham arah pembicaraan Hyungnya ini. Ia melepaskan tangan hyungnya yang berada di bahu dan pinggangnya. Kemudian Ia mendekat ke sebuah kursi dan mengisyaratkan hyungnya agar duduk di pangkuannya.

Hyungnya itu makin sumringah saat duduk di pangkuan Sehun sambil merangkul leher Sehun dengan tubuh yang menghadap ke samping.

"Aku tahu kau _nervous_." Hyung Sehun mengangguk imut.

Kepala Hyung Sehun itu kemudian mendarat di pundak Sehun. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat. Sehun mengusap lengannya lembut. Tangan Sehun yang lainnya memeluk pinggang hyungnya.

"Saudara-saudaraku bilang mereka akan datang... Sehun... aku harus bagaimana...?"

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Hyung." Sehun memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi hyungnya itu.

Hyungnya kembali tersenyum. Ia tahu hanya Sehun yang bisa menenangkannya. "Hmmh kau benar."

Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Luhan-hyung Sehun itu mencoba beristirahat sebentar di perpotongan leher Sehun. Sesekali Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang khas. Luhan memejamkan matanya—istirahat sebentar sebelum tampil tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Hyung,"

"Apa, hm?" tanya Luhan masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Kalau kau tampil nanti-" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya—membuat Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap mata Sehun lekat-lekat.

"-jangan membuka bajumu terlalu ke atas."

Luhan menyerngit bingung. Memang dalam aksi panggung solonya nanti Ia akan membuka bajunya _sedikit_. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli. Ia mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau terlalu ke atas?"

"Banyak wanita di bawah panggung, aku takut mereka mimisan."

Luhan tertawa renyah mendengar alasan Sehun. Dongsaengnya ini—entah kenapa benar-benar lucu saat ini. "Kau bercanda?"

Sehun menatap hyungnya bingung. Bukan begitu maksudnya. Entahlah atau bisa jadi dirinya yang akan mimisan.

"Hyung bersiaplah. Kau tahu waktu tampilmu sebentar lagi."

Mulut Luhan mengerucut cemberut. _Quality time_nya bersama Sehun kenapa selalu sebentar. Dengan berat hati, Ia melepaskan tangannya yang ada di pundak dan leher Sehun serta dirinya langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. "Nanti aku akan meminta JongIn untuk bertukar kamar dengan Tao-hyung, jadi kita bisa tidur bersama."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun hati Luhan kembali ceria. Ia mencium pipi Sehun malu-malu. Setidaknya setelah konser nanti Ia bisa berduaan bersama Sehun.

"Baiklah~ Ah ya, jangan lupa menggandeng tanganku nanti saat lagu terakhir!"

Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ber-_wink_ imut ke arah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil sebagai respon. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi dari ruang _wardrobe_.

Luhan yang akan tampil di solo stagenya dan Sehun yang akan menonton aksi hyungnya dari samping atau belakang panggung. Tergantung darimana _staff_ konser memperbolehkannya melihat dari sebelah mana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Punishment<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luhan sudah bersiap-siap di bawah panggung untuk memulai aksi solonya. Sehun sudah menempatkan diri di sebuah sisi panggung dengan kipas bergambar rusa—hadiah dari fansnya dan Luhan.<p>

_Setting_ panggung solo Luhan sudah mulai disiapkan _staff_. Tak lama kemudian, musik pengiring _solo stage_ Luhan berbunyi.

Luhan muncul beberapa saat kemudian dengan penampilan yang menggemaskan, cantik, serta _manly_ di waktu yang bersamaan. Apakah Sehun terpesona? oh ya tentu saja. Bahkan Sehun menelan dengan kasar ludahnya sendiri. Kalau saja Ia boleh, Luhan sudah Ia _terkam_ di atas panggung. Sehun yang terpesona beserta gugup hanya bisa mengipasi tubuhnya dengan brutal.

Beberapa saat lagi, Luhan akan melakukan gerakan _dance_ sambil mengangkat bajunya. Jaket merah yang Luhan pakai sudah diturunkan sedikit sehingga lengan putihnya terlihat jelas dihadapan ribuan _fans_ mereka.

Dan tibalah saatnya Luhan akan mengangkat bajunya,

_SRET!_

Baju Luhan terangkat sangat ke atas! Bagian depan tubuhnya sudah terbongkar hanya dalam waktu seperkian detik! Fans mereka sudah berteriak-teriak histeris nan heboh! Sehun melihat ke arah fans mereka—dan oh! ada satu _fans_ wanita yang mimisan!

Sehun berdecak sebal. Kenapa Luhan yang-cantik-seperti ini bisa membuat _fans_ mereka mimisan?! Dan kenapa juga Luhan tidak menurut untuk tidak mengangkat bajunya terlalu ke atas?!

Baiklah, sekarang bukan masalah fans mereka yang mimisan atau Sehun iri dengan fans mereka yang mendapat _fan service_ dari Luhan tapi-

-Luhan baru saja membangkitakan libido Sehun.

Bagaimana tidak, Sehun dapat melihat jelas nipple Luhan dengan jelas beserta perut rata nan mulus milik Luhan!

Badan Sehun terasa panas seketika—padahal kipas di tangan Sehun terus bergerak mengipasi badan Sehun. Belum pernah selama Sehun menyandang jadi kekasih Luhan melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya di atas perlengkapan panggung. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang dingin untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya yang sedang panas. Ruang _wardrobe_ mungkin?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Punishment<strong>_

* * *

><p>Konser grup mereka akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Kesebelas member akan bersiap di atas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu terakhir. Dan musik pada lagu terakhir pun diputar.<p>

Luhan sudah mulai mendekat ke arah Sehun. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tengah panggung. Berjalan beriringan bersama Luhan justru membuat libido Sehun makin menjadi-jadi.

Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah Luhan. Ouh, leher mulus dengan beberapa tetes keringat itu membuat libido Sehun makin menyeruak di seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

_Tahan bodoh! Kau masih di atas panggung!_

Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan—takut jika lama-lama di sebelah Luhan membuat libido atau semacam hal aneh di tubuhnya menjadi-jadi. Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah JongIn, Chanyeol, dan Yixing hyung yang berjalan beriringan.

Luhan sempat bingung dengan perilaku Sehun. Luhan mencoba mengabaikan perilaku aneh Sehun—walau dalam hatinya Ia cukup bingung dan kecewa kenapa Sehun tidak menggenggam tangannya seperti janji sebelumnya.

Lama mereka berputar-putar di atas panggung sambil menyanyi, mereka segera berlari ke arah _main stage_ saat lagu akan segera berakhir.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun tidak jauh darinya langsung menyambar tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, diiringi oleh suara jeritan _fans_ yang melihat mereka berdua ditambah Sehun yang susah payah menahan gejolak nafsunya.

Mereka pun berjejer rapi di _main stage_ sambil memegang tangan anggota lain di samping kanan dan kiri mereka. Luhan dan Sehun sudah berdiri bersebelahan kedua tangan mereka tergenggam erat. Sehun tidak mau melepaskan genggaman hangat tangan Luhan. Tapi libidonya makin memuncak saja saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Luhan!

Akibat susah payah menahan libidonya, Sehun jadi terlambat untuk menundukkan badannya di hadapan ribuan fansnya. Sehun menundukkan badannya lebih lama dari member lain.

Ke sebelas orang tampan itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan _fans_nya sebelum akhirnya _main stage_ itu seakan tenggelam untuk menandakan bahwa konser mereka sudah berakhir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Punishment<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Brak!<em>

Sehun membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dengan kasar. Bukan karena Ia sedang marah sehingga pintu tidak berdosa itu Ia buka dengan keras, tapi karena—libidonya.

Luhan—adalah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab. Saat makan malam selepas konser, Luhan malah merangkul-rangkul Sehun dan entah sengaja atau tidak junior Luhan bersentuhan dengan paha kiri Sehun!

Apakah ini tidak kurang gila?! Melihat Luhan mempertontonkan tubuh mulusnya dihadapan ribuan _fans_ beserta dirinya saja Ia sudah gila! Ditambah perilaku Luhan yang seperti _menggodanya_—baiklah cukup Sehun sudah mulai frustasi.

"Sehun!"

_Oh tidak._

Luhan memasuki kamar hasil negosiasinya bersama Tao. Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung di depan kasur ukuran besar itu.

"Kau kenapa diam saja tadi? Apa aku membuatmu marah, Hunnie?"

Sehun mengatur nafasnya hati-hati. Tubuhnya terkunci oleh tangan Luhan. Ia perlahan melepaskan tangan yang mendekapnya erat itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah pada hyung."

Sehun berbicara dengan Luhan tanpa menatap Luhan. Hey! Dia sedang gugup setengah mati! Luhan yang terlihat bingung dengan perilaku Sehun, perlahan menangkup pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya sambil berjinjit.

"Tatap aku, Sehun." Luhan berkata tepat di wajah Sehun sehingga mau tak mau, Sehun menatap mata _hazel_ itu.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun dan beralih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Baguslah, kalau sudah seperti ini, Sehun bisa apa?

"Eum, tidak ada apa-apa, hyung." Sehun masih berkata dengan setengah gugup.

_Cup_

Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Sehun—jangan ditanya seberapa gugupnya Sehun.

"Hyung, apa kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan nasihatku?" kali ini Sehun mencoba untuk berani berbicara. Ini karena tubuhnya sudah memanas dan ingin cepat-cepat menerkam hyungnya.

"Hmm~ nasihat yang mana?" Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan imutnya.

_Tahanlah, Oh Se Hun!_

"Untuk tidak mengangkat bajumu terlalu ke atas?"

Luhan pura-pura terkejut dengan imutnya. "Oh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang akan ada _fans_ yang akan mimisan!"

"Apa kau juga ikut mimisan, Sehun?"

"Lebih parah dari mimisan, hyung."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Sesuatu yang lebih parah dari mimisan? Atau jangan-jangan—

"—libidomu naik?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang seketika. Sejak kapan hyungnya ini menjadi sangat mesum?! Tahu sekali jika libido Sehun naik! Sehun susah payah menahan ekspresi gugupnya sambil menelan ludahnya kasar. Luhan menampilkan _smirk_nya pada Sehun.

"Apa benar mmh?" tanya Luhan tepat pada telinga Sehun.

Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menempatkan tangannya di pinggan Luhan. Ia juga tersenyum _smirk_ seperti Luhan.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan malam ini, aku akan menghukummu karena kau sudah berani nakal."

Sehun langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum di dalam hatinya. Sambil menikmati lumatan-lumatan di bibirnya, Luhan menutup matanya sambil berbalas melumat bibir Sehun.

Luhan memang berbalas melumat bibirnya, tapi tak membiarkan mulutnya terbuka begitu saja. Sehun mencoba memenangkan perang dominasi ini, tapi Luhan seakan sedang mengujinya. Jadi, Sehun yang geram ingin lebih menjelajahi mulut Luhan terpaksa menggigit bibir Luhan.

"Mmmh..." desahan Luhan tertahan karena lidah Sehun makin menerobos masuk mulutnya.

Tangan Sehun mulai bertingkah nakal dengan meremas-remas pantat kenyal milik Luhan. Dan Luhan jelas makin mendesah.

Lumatan-gigitan-serta-perang-lidah antara Sehun dan Luhan berakhir beberapa menit kemudian. Keduanya perlu bernafas setelah menahan nafas selama beberapa menit. Keduanya berpandangan sayu.

Luhan yang lebih dulu sudah bisa bernafas normal, mendorong Sehun untuk jatuh di kasur kamar mereka dan menindih tubuh Sehun tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sehun. Namun dalam sekejap, Sehun membalikkan keadaan menjadi menindih Luhan.

Tatapan mata Sehun seperti bertanya 'apa maksudmu' pada Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti tatapan itu langsung tersenyum lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun.

"_Fuck this bitch hard, master?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Punishment<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ahh... aahh..."<p>

Luhan mendesah tidak karuan ketika sebuah _vibrator_ mengoyak-ngoyak holenya ganas. Sehun yang _naked_ duduk di kursi sebelah kasur mereka sambil memegang remote _vibrator_ itu. Tubuh _naked_ Luhan, ditambah desahan sexy karena sebuah _mainan_ membuat Sehun harus susah payah menahan hasratnya.

_Vibrator?_ Ya, Sehun ingat JongIn menitipkan _vibrator_ di dalam tasnya. Mengingat _dirty talk_ Luhan sebelum semua ini berawal, Sehun jadi ingin mencoba alat yang selalu JongIn banggakan ini.

"Ahh—Sehun... kumohon—hh..."

Sehun menganggap permintaan Luhan untuk menaikkan kecepatan _vibrator_nya. Sehun menaikkan kecepatan _vibrator_ itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Luhan makin mengerang kesakitan sambil mendesah. Tubuhnya sudah melengkung dan bergerak tidak karuan.

"Aaaah! Mmhh—aah..."

Sehun merasa cukup dengan _vibrator_ itu. Ia pun mematikan alat itu kemudian mendekati Luhan. Sehun menyodorkan juniornya dihadapan Luhan serta memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk mengulumnya.

Luhan yang masih kelelahan karena-mainan-sialan-itu perlahan menggapai junior Sehun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Di dalam mulut Luhan, junior Sehun benar-benar dimanjakan. Luhan menjilati dan menggigit-gigit junior besar Sehun dengan seduktif dan penuh nafsu.

Jemari Sehun menjambak-jambak rambut Luhan untuk menahan desahannya. Sesekali, Ia mendorong kepala Luhan agar kulumannya makin dalam. Sehun merasa akan klimaks—Sehun rasa ini baru sebentar, namun sepertinya kuluman Luhan benar-benar—gila.

"Cukup-hh."

Luhan berhenti mengulum junior Sehun dan melepaskan junior itu disertai salivanya yang menetes keluar. Luhan mengadah pada Sehun dan memandang _master_nya itu seakan meminta lebih.

_Shit!_

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan lalu menjilat daerah sekitar mulutnya yang terdapat bekas saliva. Bibir mereka bertemu setelah itu. Sehun menindih Luhan lagi sambil menyesap bibir _kissable_ Luhan.

Tangan Sehun mulai bermain menelusuri badan Luhan. Dari dada Luhan—memainkan nipplenya disana, mengusap perut Luhan tidak beraturan secara bergantian. Tubuh Luhan dapat merasakan adanya nafsu ditiap sentuhan Sehun.

"Mmhh—hh..."

Luhan bergumam penuh nafsu disela ciuman mereka. Sehun menurunkan bibirnya pada leher Luhan. Dan tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana desahan liar Luhan. Ini hanya sentuhan kecil-sebenarnya, tapi Luhan sengaja mendesah liar agar Sehun makin gencar padanya.

Tapi sebenarnya, Sehun memang keterlaluan saat _menyentuh_ Luhan. Bagaimana Luhan tidak makin mendesah saat Sehun meremas-remas juniornya sambil menggigit-gigit kulitnya? Keduanya memang sudah gila.

Bibir Sehun seakan mengabsen semua bagian tubuh Luhan. Dada dan nipplenya, perut, dan tentu saja _adik_ kecil Luhan yang sudah menegang sempurna. Sehun menahan tawanya melihat junior Luhan yang tetap saja kecil walaupun sudah menegang.

Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan ukuran milik Luhan. Yang penting, Sehun tidak perlu kesusahan saat mengulum junior kecil itu.

"Ahh..." desah Luhan saat lidah Sehun menjilat habis juniornya.

Gigi Sehun tak lupa berperan—Sehun menggigit kecil junior Luhan sambil tangannya meremas kecil _twinsball_ Luhan. Perlakuan Sehun yang kelewat gila ini membuat Luhan makin mendesah tidak karuan.

"Mmmh... a-aah... a-aku mau-hh keluar-hhh..."

Sehun merespon perkataan Luhan dengan makin menyesap junior kecil Luhan—membuat perlakuan yang menggila agar junior itu semakin cepat klimaks.

"Ahh..."

Luhan mendesah lega saat cairannya keluar di mulut Sehun. Sehun menjilat bibirnya saat menelan cairan milik hyungnya itu.

Kali ini Sehun lebih liar. Ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole sempit Luhan. "Aaaaghhh... Sehun-hh!"

Seolah bisu, Sehun makin memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole Luhan sambil memainkannya di dalam sana. Luhan yang pasrah hanya bisa mencengkram erat sprei kasurnya. Kemudian Luhan merasa tangan Sehun telah sampai pada prostatnya.

"_He-here_..." Luhan menahan desahannya sambil menutup matanya. Ini terlalu—terlalu memabukkan!

Sehun menyeringai ganas. Melihat Luhan yang menikmati itu membuat Sehun memutuskan menarik jarinya keluar dari hole Luhan. Luhan sempat kebingungan, namun Ia mengerti kenapa saat tiba-tiba, junior Sehun memasuki hole Luhan.

"Aghh...!"

Luhan meringis kesakitan. Tapi Sehun justru merespon rasa sakit Luhan dengan makin memasukkan juniornya. Sehun mengabaikan Luhan yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ah... sakit-hh..."

Sehun melumat lagi bibir Luhan saat mendengar hyungnya berkata sakit. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama melumat menyalurkan nafsu mereka. Perlahan dibawah sana, Sehun menggerakkan juniornya. Ia masih belum melepaskan tautan bibirnya sampai Luhan mendesah liar.

Sesuai dugaan Sehun, Luhan mendesah liar saat gerakan juniornya makin cepat. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya untuk melihat bagaimana _sexy_nya Luhan saat ini.

"_So fucking sexy bitch_, hyung."

Luhan mendesah liar lagi saat tempo Sehun semakin cepat. Sehun mulai kesusahan menggerakkan juniornya karena hole Luhan menjepit juniornya sangat ketat. Luhan sengaja karena _dirty talk_ Sehun itu.

Keduanya hampir klimaks. Sehun makin mempercepat gerakannya dan Luhan sudah menyengkram lengan Sehun erat saat hampir klimaks.

"Aaaah!" keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat klimaks. Luhan melepas cengkramannya pada lengan Sehun dan Sehun langsung ambruk menindih Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan juniornya dari hole Luhan kemudian berbaring di samping Luhan. Sehun juga mendekap tubuh hyungnya erat.

"Lain kali jangan meremehkan aku,"

Luhan merona di dalam dada Sehun. Memang benar tadi Luhan meremehkan Sehun. Dan Sehun langsung _menghukum_nya liar.

"Maafkan aku, _master_. Tapi hukumanmu yang terbaik."

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun singkat sebelum Ia terbawa suasana hening dan memejamkan matanya. Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup puncak kepala hyungnya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Punishment<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luhan tersenyum sendiri saat makan pagi hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, semalam Sehun menghukumnya dengan manis. Ia terus tersenyum pada Sehun yang berada di depannya.<p>

"Hyung, berhenti tersenyum." Sehun menegur Luhan—tetapi Luhan malah terkekeh.

"Baiklah, _master_!"

Sehun membesarkan matanya seketika. Bisa gawat jika member lain tahu kalau Luhan memanggilnya _master_! Sehun takut dikenal cabul oleh member grupnya yang lain. Bagi Sehun, cukup Luhan saja yang mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah _master_ yang ganas bagi Luhan.

"Hyung!"

Luhan tersenyum nakal. "Maafkan aku, hehe."

Sehun melanjutkan makannya lagi—begitu juga dengan Luhan. Tapi Sehun menghentikan makannya saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey," itu JongIn—member grup Sehun yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun datar karena acara makannya diganggu.

"_Vibrator_ yang aku titipkan ditasmu, tidak kau pakai kan?"

Mata Sehun kembali membesar. Bisa-bisanya JongIn bertanya hal seperti itu dihadapan Luhan! Sehun menatap marah pada JongIn. Namun JongIn justru melempar tatapan bingung pada Luhan yang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa, Luhan-hyung?"

Luhan tersenyum nakal. Sepertinya Ia punya ide untuk menggoda Sehun. "Oh jadi _vibrator_ yang kau pakai semalam itu, milik JongIn?"

_Sial!_

"Hyung!" seru Sehun marah.

JongIn menatap Sehun dan Luhan kebingungan. Kalau Sehun memakai *_vibrator_nya berarti...

"Sehun, kau—"

"Hyung ayo pergi,"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari JongIn yang kebingungan di meja mereka. JongIn makin tak mengerti. Memangnya Sehun habis melakukan apa dengan Luhan?

JongIn tidak tahu jika Sehun hanya melakukan sebuah _hukuman._

_**END**_

* * *

><p>HAAAI~ tebar senyum mempesona/ (?) Uwaw akhirnya setelah lama menunggu ada juga event buat ff hunhan /\'-') ayodong yang lainnya berpartisipasi~ wkwkwk.

Well, gimana ceritanya? #uhuk ehm maaf ya kalo judul ama cerita ga nyambung (?) dan ff ini terinspirasi pas liat Luhan di tlp mana ya ? gatau /PLAK/ itu buka baju sampe keliatan semua badannya. Tapi author buat latar tempatnya di beijing karena gak tau beneran itu di tlp apa :/ tapi gak papa kaaaannn? :3

Dan by the way! Author berhasil bikin oneshoot :") /oke curhat dikit/ jadi kalo kalian membaca ff ini jangan lupa tinggalkan review :*

Oke sekian aja, sampe ketemu di ff lain milik author! bubye and salam,

Michyeosseo~!


End file.
